Megane no Otoko
by nyanruru
Summary: Seorang ketua club majalah dinding, yang menyukai laki-laki pindahan dari korea di sekolahnya. Yang bahkan, tidak diketahui wajahnya seperti apa. Dia jatuh cinta pada caranya membenarkan kaca mata, kepada kacamatanya. [Chanbaek]
1. prolog

**Megane no Otoko**

Ketika kalian menanyakanku apa yang aku suka darinya? Jawabanku mungkin membuat kalian tertawa, atau apalah. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Teman sekelas di tahun akhirku di SMA. Keturunan asli korea yang pindah ke Jepang, tidak sepertiku yang blasteran Jepang-Korea. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang 185cm, kurus, dan kaki-kakinya kecil sekali seperti galah bambu. Dengan tingginya, sih, seharusnya dia bisa menjadi pemain basket di tim sekolah, atau minimal atlet sepak bola, atau bola voli juga bisa. Tapi tidak. Park Chanyeol yang aku bicarakan ini adalah orang cupu. Oh bukan! Mungkin dia adalah leluhurnya cupu. Di tahun 2015, dia selalu berpenampilan rapi. Bahkan lebih rapi daripada Jungmin yang menjadi objek bully di sekolahku saking cupunya. Mungkin bisa dikatakan penampilannya benar-benar seperti orang culun. Tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal Chanyeol (begitu panggilannya), pun orang-orang di sekolah. Aku malah nyaris ragu apakah dia memang benar-benar siswa di sekolahku.

Lebih mencengangkannya lagi, dia selalu memakai masker. Maksudku, apa guna masker di setiap musim? Well, jika musim dingin aku, sih, maklum. Tapi bahkan di musim panas dan jam olahraga, pun begitu. Mungkin mukanya jerawatan atau apa. Mungkin juga di hidungnya ada tahi lalat yang besar dan memalukan. Atau mungkin bibirnya sumbing dan telat operasi sehingga bentuknya miring. Atau nafasnya terlalu bau. Atau lain-lainnya. Selama setahun dia pindah ke sekolahku, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang melihat wajahnya. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Kai. Dia kan, sepupu Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin Kai pernah mandi bareng waktu kecil atau saling pamer dan banding wajah di kamar seperti rombongan bancinya Goto senpai yang suaranya macho tapi memakai kuteks warna norak.

Aku sampai heran, apa alasanku untuk terus mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya diam-diam di dalam perpustakaan ini. Oh tuhan! Bahkan hidungnya yang sempat kukira ada tahi lalat besarnya itu belum pernah kulihat. Aku terus mengikutinya, nyaris kemanapun. Tidak ada yang begitu mencolok dari kegiatanku mengikutinya. Secara, dia sekelas denganku, dan dia tidak melakukan kegiatan lain selain kegiatan wajib sekolah. Hanya ditambah ke kantin untuk makan siang dan ke perpustakaan waktu pulang sekolah. Aku juga beruntung karena memiliki hobi membuat wall magazine dan membuatku masuk ke klub. Sebab, klub kami tidak punya ruang klub! Itu patut dibanggakan karena dengan itu, perpustakaan akan menjadi ruangan klub kami! Hahahaha. Tidak ada alasan aneh, kan? Jika ada yang bertanya 'Hey, Baekhyun. Kenapa kamu selalu ke perpustakaan jika pulang sekolah? Membuntuti Chanyeol, ya?', kan, aku bisa menjawab 'maaf saja, ruang klub ku memakai perpustakaan, jadi aku selalu menyempatkan diri kesana setiap sore.' Bagus, kan? Byun Baekhyun memang pintar.

Oh!

Itu dia! Itu dia! Dia kembali lagi!

Chanyeol berjalan pelan sambil membetulkan letak kerah jaketnya, menuju meja yang sedang aku tempati. Aku sampai, hapal. Dia tidak akan pernah membaca buku di tempat lain. Selalu disini, walaupun disini adalah tempat kumpul klub wall magazine. Well, secara teknis, aku yang mengusulkan klubku pindah ke meja ini dua bulan lalu. Dia duduk! Duduk tepat di depanku. Aku masih berpura-pura fokus pada buku tentang perundang-undangan jepang di tanganku yang bahkan aku tidak pernah mau membacanya. Dia membaca buku tentang kedokteran, lagi. Setiap hari, dia selalu kemari untuk membaca buku kedokteran. Padahal, dia bisa membawanya pulang dan di pinjam seminggu tanpa harus ke perpustakaan setiap hari.

Aku berdehem sekali, Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu. Aku yang begitu penasaran, mencari cara lain supaya aku bisa membuka obrolan dengannya. Duh! Apasih yang harus kubicarakan pada teman satu kelasmu yang baru pindah kemari setahun lalu dan jarang bicara denganmu? Hah? Apa?!

Meskipun Chanyeol bukan orang yang sekeren Makoto, atau sepopuler Narumi, tapi tetap saja berbicara dengan orang yang aku sukai sejak setahun lalu dan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sedikitpun, bakal membuatku gugup setengah mati.

"Chanyeol-kun?" sapaku pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya. Rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang itu tampak bergerak pelan tapi masih di tempatnya. Kira-kira, apa ya merk gel rambutnya?

"A-ano..." aku mencari bahan pembicaraan, "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri belum pulang." Jawabnya datar. Suaranya teredam oleh masker, tapi tetap saja terdengar indah di telingaku.

"A-aku... ini kan, ruang klubku." Jawabku sambil membalik-balik buku yang kupegang. Bodoh! Itu, kan alasan paling bodoh! Dan kenapa pula pakai tergagap segala, sih?!

"Teman-teman klubmu sudah pulang sekitar..." dia mengecek jam di tangan kanannya, "Tujuh belas menit yang lalu."

Mulutku menganga sedikit karena percampuran antara senang dan kaget. Jadi, Chanyeol tau kalau aku ada di klub ini? Sejak kapan? Atau jangan-jangan dia juga menyukaiku lagi?!

"Kau harusnya pulang. Keretamu akan berangkat sekitar..." dia melihat jam lagi, "Delapan belas menit lagi."

Sughoi! Bahkan, dia tahu jam keretaku! Apa aku tidak sadar jika dia selalu naik kereta yang sama denganku?! Atau dia selalu memperhatikanku dan menaiki kereta setelah keretaku?! Aku nyaris teriak kegirangan. Tapi untung aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang menjadi ketua klub dan bisa membawa klub wall magazine di kejuaraan nasional di K university bulan maret lalu. Tentu aku bisa menunjukkan kepura-puraanku layaknya aku berada di depan juri wall magazine. Aku tidak menampilkan raut terkejut atau apalah, walau jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

Saking senang dan terkejutnya aku, aku sampai lupa menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa tahu dan malah bilang, "Ba-baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa!"

Dan aku cepat-cepat berlari keluar perpustakaan sambil menggendong ranselku. Aku berlari ke lokerku untuk menukar sepatu dan berhenti di sana beberapa menit, untuk mengatur nafasku.

Kubenturkan sekali kepalaku di pintu loker, "Bodoh! Kenapa pakai gugup, sih?!" kubenturkan sekali lagi kepalaku sebelum mengganti sepatuku.

Ini Aku, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang mencintai seorang laki-laki lain yang menjadi teman sekelasku selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Oke, aku mengaku. Aku adalah gay. Orang dengan species yang dianggap menjijikkan dan bisa horny hanya dengan melihat badan model celana dalam di televisi, apalagi jika dengan sentuhan cowok-cowok tampan. Aku mana tahan? Tapi, sialnya aku baru saja menyatakan jika aku menyukai Park Chanyeol –tentunya menyatakan pada diriku sendiri. Laki-laki pindahan dari Korea ke sekolahku setahun lalu, yang bahkan mukanya tidak aku ketahui. Dan tahu, tidak? Apa yang membuatku begitu suka padanya?

Aku jatuh cinta pada caranya membenarkan kacamata yang membingkai matanya yang bulat. Dengan menggunakan jari tengah tangan kanan, dengan menghentakkan kepalanya ke atas sedikit. Menurutku, jika dia melakukan itu, nilai seksi dan cool-nya bertambah 120%.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bentuk hidungnya, apalagi bentuk bibirnya. Tapi aku menyukainya. Karena, aku mudah sekali mencintai cowok berkacamata. Ya... seperti Chanyeol ini.

 **End of prolog.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Saya akan coba buat ceritain Baekhyun sebagai pure gay. Maksudnya, bukan yang straight trus langsung ujug-ujug jadi gay gara-gara Chanyeol. Tapi dia emang punya ketertarikan hanya pada laki-laki. So, saya putuskan untuk merubah rating nya jadi M ajah~ soalnya kan, saya mau ceritain Baekhyun yang punya mata jelalatan sana-sini *ups, spoiler lewat* kwkwkwkwk. Pokoknya, cerita ini kemungkinan nggak bakalan panjang banget chapternya. Jadi, alurnya nggak lambat-lambat gitu. Cerita chapter pertama didedikasikan untuk 7 orang reviewers pertama saya cmiwww~ semoga menikmati~**

 **Teruntuk, yang terkasih: mbak Byun Hun.K, mbak GingerBeeP, mbak ParkLahun, mbak vanee27, mbak Richa Byun926, mbak Kuminosuki, dan mbak chanbaeklv, serta mbak-mbak dan mas-mas fangirl &fanboy di seluruh jagad .**

Chapter 1.

Selamat datang di surga dunia!

Nah, maksudnya surga untukku. Atau bisa juga untuk para gay sepertiku. Atau para banci-banci seperti Goto senpai yang pagi tadi mewarnai bibirnya dengan warna pink merah yang mencolok.

Aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kamar mandi umum sekolahku! Lihatlah badan-badan sexy teman-teman cowokku! Trisep dan bisepnya Tora adalah yang terbaik. Betis Mu-kun yang besar dan kencang juga membuat mataku segar. Perut sixpack dan dada milik Ki-chan membuat tubuhku panas dingin. Daaaaaaaaaaaaan~ ada di part terbaik sepanjang hidupku adalah melihat penis-penis teman sekelasku yang menggantung lucu diantara kedua kaki mereka. Mulai dari yang sebesar ibu jari seperti milik Yuu sampai yang sebesar mentimun milik Jun-chan.

Aku, sih, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka. Badanku hanya sebesar Yuu dan hanya sedagu Tora. Bulu-bulu di tubuhku hanya sekitaran ketiak dan pusar ke bawah, itupun sangat tipis. Kadang, aku membayangkan tubuhku memiliki bulu-bulu sexy seperti milik Mu-kun. Pasti aku terlihat lebih manly.

"Baek!" Pekik suara di samping telingaku saat satu tangan dengan nakalnya mencubit penisku.

"Temee!" Aku langsung berbalik, berpura-pura marah dan mencubiti punggung Jun-chan.

Dan Jun-chan hanya tertawa-tawa. Jun-chan adalah teman dekatku. Tentu saja dia gay! Hanya saja dia sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya begitu...hawt! oh aku bahkan kaget ketika dia bercerita dengan semangatnya ketika pertama kali anusnya ditusuk oleh penis pacarnya yang luar biasa besar. Aku pikir, Jun-chan akan menjadi top, melihat badannya yang tinggi dan cukup berotot itu. Tapi ternyata memang tingkahnya sudah centil begitu, mau gimana lagi, kan? Aku mandi sambil bermain dengan Jun-chan. Kadang saling cubit puting susu, kadang juga saling raba pantat, kadang dia menarik penisku hingga aku memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Lalu kami tertawa-tawa lagi sambil sama-sama melirik-lirik teman teman kami. Hahahaha!

Saat kurasakan kulit telapak tanganku mulai keriput, aku mengajak Jun-chan untuk berganti baju dan meninggalkan penis-penis lucu dan badan-badan menggoda di dalam kamar mandi. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama disini. Sejak Chanyeol masuk ke bilik mandi paling ujung, tempat yang jarang kami pakai untuk mandi karena lebih enak dengan air hangat di tempat umumnya. Dia selalu begitu, masuk paling pertama dan keluar paling akhir. Jun sampai menjulukinya penunggu bilik yang rumornya berhantu itu.

Ketika jam pulang tiba, aku langsung berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Melakukan kegiatan rutinku mengikuti Chanyeol. Walaupun sejak jam olahraga selesai tadi, dia tidak kujumpai dimanapun. Bahkan dia bolos di pelajaran Futaba sensei. Aku berlari pelan di sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan. Sampai saat aku hendak melewati ruangan wakil kepala sekolah, Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Yang aku heran, dia masih tetap memakai masker itu walaupun bertemu dengan wakil kepala sekolah.

"Ah.. Chanyeol-kun!" Sapaku riang, berhenti berlari tepat di depannya.

"Jangan berlari di koridor." Ucapnya, "Dan, Chanyeol saja cukup."

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak boleh memanggil Chanyeol-kun?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jawabnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Aku melongo pelan, kenapa dia tidak suka aku tambahkan –kun di namanya? "Kau mau ke ruangan klubmu tidak?"

Aku masih melongo dan belum sempat menjawab, "Kalau mau ke perpustakaan, ayo kesana bersama."

Aku masih diam saat Chanyeol terus berjalan sampai lima meter di depanku. Aku baru saja berbicara dengan orang yang kusukai, yang suara beratnya teredam masker dan dia menawariku jalan bersama ke perpustakaan. Apa?! Dia menawariku jalan bersama? Aku tidak salah, kan?

Tidak aku pikirkan jawabannya karena aku sudah berlari lagi, menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkah panjang-panjang Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum lebar saat langkahnya begitu panjang sehingga aku harus berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Perjalanan ke perpustakaan masih sekitar melewati dua koridor lagi. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Nee~ nee~ Chanyeol, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk waktu melihat ke arah mataku. Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke depan. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Futaba sensei lewat di perempatan koridor di depanku. Dia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ah! Chanyeol! Apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Futaba sensei. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah.. bagus kalau begitu." Lalu Futaba sensei meneruskan jalannya menuju lab fisika.

Chanyeol dan tentunya aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Ada pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otakku. Kenapa Futaba sensei tidak marah ketika Chanyeol memakai masker di sekolah tanpa pernah dilepas sedikitpun. Kenapa pula mereka terlihat akrab. Tugas apa yang disebut Futaba sensei? Aku tidak mengingat ada tugas darinya.

"Tanya apa?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku dari lamunan saat kami sudah sampai di pintu perpustakaan. Oh, aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah sampai.

"Itu... Ano... maskermu..." aku terbata-bata berbicara. Chanyeol menunjuk maskernya, aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau selalu memakai masker?"

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menjawab pelan, "Bukan urusanmu."

Dia masuk tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahku. Tentu saja aku mengikutinya masuk, lalu mengambil asal buku di rak dan duduk di tempat biasa. Dia kembali membuka buku kedokteran. Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku bertanya soal masker sialan yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mungkin dia marah, karena sejak tadi kulihat dia tidak setenang biasanya. Aku menutup buku yang entah buku apa ini, lalu berdehem.

"Chanyeol.." dia menoleh ke depan, ke arahku. "Gomen.."

Dia seperti berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, dan kembali membaca.

Aku tidak lanjut membuka buku di depanku. Aku malah memangku kepalaku diatas kedua tanganku, memperhatikannya. Bermenit-menit Chanyeol tidak merespon apaapa. Sampai saat dia selesai membaca bukunya. Ditutup buku itu, mengehela nafas sebentar kemudian menaruh bukunya kembali di rak. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia kembali lagi ke meja tempatku duduk. Biasanya, dia membawa tasnya dan langsung keluar perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu berhenti sebentar, tentu saja aku memperhatikannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak sedang kumpul klub." Ucapnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo pulang."

Aku melongo. Tentu saja melongo! Apa kau dengar apa dua kata terakhirnya tadi? Dengar, kan?! Dia mengajakku pulang. Benar deh, sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku.

Tentu saja itu hanya pemikiranku. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menyukaiku. Hahaha

Aku akhirnya mengikutinya, sampai ke stasiun. Lalu kami pulang, bersama. Ingat, ya. ber-sa-ma. Aku ingin memekik senang sekarang aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak . maaf, aku rasa aku berlebihan. Aku masih Byun Baekhyun, ya. Bukan Goto senpai!

Singkat cerita, dia ikut dengan keretaku. Entah dimana rumahnya, dia mengikutiku. Bahkan sampai aku masuk ke komplek rumahku, dia juga mengikutiku. Tidak, aku yang mengikutinya, sih. Soalnya, Chanyeol jalannya didepan. Aku sih, dibelakangnya sejak tadi. Jadi sebenarnya lebih mirip aku yang mengikutinya. Sampai di depan rumahku, dia masih ada di depanku. Aku berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahku dan dia berjalan lurus. Lalu dia berhenti di gerbang samping rumahku. Di depan apartemen kecil milik Seito-jii, lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan disana.

Ha?!

Aku masih berfikir. Tetap diam di depan gerbang rumahku.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung berlari ke rumah Seito-jii. Disana, dia sedang duduk di kursi teras sambil minum kopi yang ibuku beri sebulan lalu. Aromanya sama. Aku cepat-cepat menyapanya.

"Konbanwa, Jii-chan."

Jii-chan menoleh lalu mempersilahkanku duduk, "Konbanwa, Baekkun."

"Apa ada salah-satu penghuni apartemenmu yang bernama Chanyeol?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi, lalu menoleh ke arah kamar yang tadi dimasuki Chanyeol. "Bukankah kamar yang itu diisi oleh Damaru-nii (Damar) dari Indonesia?"

Seito-jii menoleh ke arah kamar yang kulihat, lalu tersenyum. "Oh.. Chanyeol. Dia baru saja pindah kemari dua bulan yang lalu." Apa?! "Dan Damaru-chan sudah pulang ke Indonesia, dia mau menikah disana."

Aku masih mencerna ucapan Jii-chan, walau sudah berlalu dua jam. Atau tiga jam, aku lupa. Aku sekarang sedang berada di kamarku, tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Berkali-kali aku menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Jadi, sudah dua bulan ini Chanyeol menjadi tetanggaku? Jadi, aku begitu dekat dengannya?!

Eh!

Tunggu!

Aku begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol?!

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan cepat lalu berlari ke lantai bawah, masih menggunakan celana boxer dan kaos tipis yang biasa kugunakan untuk tidur. Aku berlari melewati mama dan papa yang sedang menonton teve.

"Baekhyun! Mau kemana malam-malam?" teriak mama saat aku sudah sampai di pintu keluar.

"Aku mau ke rumah Jii-chan!" teriakku. "Jam 10 aku pulang!"

Masih sempat kudengar mama berteriak, "Hati-hati!"

Aku berlari ke rumah di samping rumahku ini. Yang terdapat gedung tingkat dua dengan 3 kamar di masing-masing lantainya. Aku menaiki tangga dan langsung sampai di depan pintu yang tadi Chanyeol masuki. Aku berada di depan kamar Chanyeol.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Aku ngapain, sih, disini?

Aku membalikkan badanku, bersiap untuk berlari pulang. Tadi bunyi pintu terbuka mengagetkanku.

"Kau?" ucap suara berat itu. Aku menoleh pelan seperti gerakan slow motion.

Itu dia! Itu Chanyeol!

Hanya menggunakan celana basket dan kaos rumahan. Dengan handuk kecil digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa kacamata, rambutnya juga masih basah seperti habis mandi. Kaos rumahan warna putih itu juga terkena titik-titik air yang membuatnya basah. Aku menelan ludahku berkali-kali, tapi tidak mampu bicara. Jakunku naik turun. Terlalu shock dengan penampilan cowok di hadapanku ini.

Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol yang aku tahu setahun ini. Seperti bukan Chanyeol yang selalu aku buntuti.

Biasanya dia memakai jaket atau baju seragam kebesaran selama di sekolah. Tapi lihatlah dia malam ini! Dia begitu ganteng tanpa aku harus tahu mukanya seperti apa. Badannya bagus. Bisep dan trisepnya bahkan lebih bagus daripada milik Tora. Aku melirik ke bawah, betisnya bahkan lebih terlihat sexy daripada betis Mu-kun!

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi, "Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Harusnya kan, aku bisa beralasan. Mungkin aku bisa beralasan aku ingin mencari Jii-chan, atau ke kamar Ryou-nii di samping kamar ini. Atau mencari jangkrik untuk makan ikanku dirumah. Bukannya malah seperti ingin berkunjung ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang kali ini teredam handuk.

"Ah... a-ano... aku penasaran." Aku menggaruk pipiku, "Aku baru tau..umm.. kau... tinggal di sini." Lalu aku tertawa canggung yang terdengar bodoh.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya lalu dibukanya pintu semakin lebar, "Masuklah."

What?! Dia mengajakku masuk kamarnya?! Tenang Baekhyun, tenang! Kau sekarang sedang berperan sebagai laki-laki yang baik. Bukan laki-laki gay yang tidak tahan dan bisa horny jika hanya berduaan di kamar seorang laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki yang kau sukai!

Aku masuk sambil mengucapkan salam, lalu duduk di meja yang ada di tengah ruangan, di samping tempat tidur. Chanyeol mengambil kacamatanya yang besar dan membuka lemari es kecil di samping kasur. Dia mengambil sebotol beer dan menoleh ke arahku, "Mau beer?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak minum beer." Lalu dia mengambilkanku sekotak orange juice.

Dia duduk di sampingku, oh tuhan! Wanginyaaaaaa.

Dia sudah memakai masker sekarang, seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang dia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Aku menyedot minumanku sambil terus mencuri cara untuk mengendus wangi segar tubuhnya. Aku terus menunduk. Antara malu dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi.." dia menjeda sebentar, "Kau baru tahu aku tinggal disini?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas.

"Maaf tidak memberi tahumu." Dia hanya memegang beernya, tanpa meminumnya.

Kami habiskan bermenit-menit dengan diam, sampai dia membuka suara lagi. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"A..Aku... Aku hanya mengunjungi tetangga. Hehehe" Aku kembali tertawa seperti orang tolol. Bodoh, Baekhyun!

"Oh.. Kalau tidak ada perlu apa-apa lagi, kau bisa pulang. Aku lelah sekali. Ingin cepat tidur." Dia bangkit lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur, "Atau kau ingin tidur disini?"

Aku menelan ludahku sampai jakunku naik turun ketika dia bertanya seperti itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Tidur berdua dengan...ku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia sedang tidur menghadap ke arahku.

Wajahku panas, merasa dia menggodaku. Aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar ke arah pintu keluar, "A-Aku... aku pulang!" teriakku pada akhirnya.

Entahlah, sepertinya aku, Byun Baekhyun sedikit tolol dalam hal digoda. Chanyeol itu sengaja, atau apa sih?!

 **End of chapter 1.**


End file.
